


Jackpot

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hedonism, Sadism, Schadenfreude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Originally posted to LJ in May 2008 moved here to save itMayuri has hit the jackpot after defeating SzayelTakes place right after Chapter 315 in the Manga





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was submitted to bleach contest on LJ with the following criteria:  
> Less than 300 words  
> word prompt: hedonism

It was really rather ludicrous of that thing to think he could beat someone as sly and intelligent as him. However, there was no denying that the twisted pink butterfly, truly, had taste.

Mayuri felt like he’d died again, only this time he’d actually gone to nirvana or heaven or whatever they were calling it this century. Szayel had an exquisite lab and impeccable taste in his choice of experiments.

He thought his feelings of joy more closely resembled an Emperor wallowing in his huge cavern of treasure, because clearly that’s what Mayuri had found in Szayel’s lab. Treasure. Treasure the likes of which Soul Society would never allow him to have, let alone use. Oh sure they turned a blind eye to his Quincy experiments, and his Vice-Captain. However, these experiments were the closest thing he’d ever come to a spontaneous orgasm.

To make it even better they were trapped here. Here in this hell hole made of sand, with one exceptionally bright and shining spot; this lab teeming with pleasure. Kuchiki and Unohana would surely disapprove of what he was about to do, but with everything in such disarray and panic, they likely wouldn’t notice the disappearance of his reiatsu, or those of the Quincy and the reprobate Vice Captain with him, until it was too late.

He was going to use this opportunity to try out some of the more exquisite experiments on the perfect guinea pigs he had with him right here. Since they were basically incapacitated at the moment with their injuries, it would be no trouble at all for Nemu to subdue them and place them inside the reiatsu barrier of this fine lab. Oh, yes, Szayel may have been a thing that was easily defeated, but he did have impeccable taste.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
